Unpredictable
by YourBeautifulLittleNightmare
Summary: What would happen if Jacob said good bye to Bella while she was still pregnant with Renesmee. How would life change if Alice held a funeral for Bella for the safety for the family, would Jake ever meet Renesmee and imprint on her? Read to find out.


**Unpredictable**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Beginning**

 **Bella's [pov]**

 **Today was an awful day I was sitting on the couch talking with my new family well more like arguing with them mostly Edward tho. He thinks that I should destroy our baby but I can not do it the baby inside me is not only apart of me but apart of him. It would be like letting him go in away I can not do it, I never thought of having a baby but now being pregnant with our baby boy or girl I would risk my life as Edward thinks to have my little nudger. I know I will survive this I am strong enough no one will change my mind and with Rosalie's help everything is going the way I want. Edward hates to make me upset but I know how much it is killing him to see me like this to have our baby hurting me and not being able to protect me but I have made up my mind this is what I want.**

 **I was talking with Rosalie when the front door flew open Jake walked in "Hey Jake." I said with a raspy voice. I know he hates to be here with all the vampires but he knows it makes me happy. He walked over and stood in front of me "Oh, Man Bella you look like a corpse." I frowned and Edward growled "Thanks." I replied in a sarcastic tone I thought to my self -Do I really look that bad? I must if Jake said I look like a corpse- He sat down on a kitchen chair I looked over at him it looked like he was concentrating really hard I was about to ask him when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I couldn't help but yell "OUCH!" Everyone was around me all I could hear was "Bella? Bella? Are you okay?."**

 **I took in a deep breath and exhaled "Yeah, I think I'm okay the baby is strong thats all."**

 **Jacob looked and me with a really sad and pleading expression on his face "Bella I'm sorry to do this now but I can't hold off any longer I'm leaving this is good bye."**

 **I blinked a couple times did I really hear that no I must have been hearing things "Jake your leaving?." I felt the tears roll down my face "Yes I'm leaving Bella I'm sorry I can't do this anymore I can't watch that monster kill you."**

 **I was really angry and upset I wanted to hit him but that does no good the last time I hit him I broke my hand "MY BABY IS NOT A MONSTER.!" I yelled with all the energy I had it was not such a good idea "OUCH!."**

 **I held my rib cage. He looked at me "It's killing you Bella I wont stay to watch you die. Good bye Bella." He kissed my forehead and was gone. I cried even more "I-I'm S-Sorry T-This I-Is A-All M-My F-Fault." I managed to spit out "No Bella love this is not your fault. This is what you want don't you?" Edward asked me "Yes I do."**

 **I wiped my tears away. Everyone was quiet then a loud cracking sound came from my stomach "OUCH!" I yelled then Rosalie picked me up and ran up stairs and set me down on a cold hospital bed. "Save our baby!." I yelled when Edward stuck a needle in my arm. I could hear Edward and Rosalie talking then all I heard was "EMMETT get her out of here!."**

 **All I could smell was blood it was making me feel nauseous "Renesmee." Edward said with a soft voice "Let me see her." I said before dosing off.**

 **Edward's [pov]**

 **"BELLA! NO!. ALICE! TAKE RENESMEE!."**

 **I had to save my wife so I handed Alice, Renesmee. I wasn't going to lose her I couldn't, I injected my venom everywhere I could in to her body. Now all I could do was wait I hated this**

 **"Alice,How much longer?" Alice was sitting with me while Rosalie took care of Renesmee. "She will wake up soon you just have to be patient Edward." When Carlisle walked into the room I asked him "How is she doing?" He checked out all the equpitment "She is doing just fine." he said and went back down stairs. I hated waiting not knowing how my wife was I know Carlisle said she is doing okay but it's killing me to wait for her to wake up but I'd wait for her. I had waited all these years for her a few hours was going to kill me so I sat and waited asking Alice every few minutes if she was going to wake. I sat there in the chair for three days waiting, Alice walked into the room "She's going to wake now."**

 **Bella's [pov]**

 **I felt something burning it was hot I didn't like this "Stop the burning." Was all I could say "Bella Love can you hear me?" I opened my eyes**

 **"Edward?" He grinned "Yes Love." "Stop the burning!." I yelled even louder Edward turned to Alice "Alice get Carlisle." I heard Alice say "Alright."The she left the room I sat up when she skipped into the room with Carlisle,Esme,Emmett and Jasper but where was Rosalie and Renesmee. "Where is Renesmee? Is she alright?." Edward smiled "Yes Love she is fine she is with Rosalie."**

 **Carlisle walked over to me "Bella how are you feeling?." I smiled did they always sound like this and look so beautiful I guess they did I never knew they looked like this they were even more beautiful through my new vampire eyes. "I feel okay but the burning." Carlisle Smiled "Good the morphine worked then." He turned to Edward "Take her out she'll need to feed before she can see Renesmee."**

 **"Wait! You can't go yet!." Was all I heard it came from Alice she left the room and came back in with a full length mirror "Last time he got mad at me. Look at yourself." She said and held the mirror up in front of her she disappered behind it. I chuckled then slowly got up off the hard bed and looked at myself. Who was this beautiful woman in the mirror she is not the Isabella Marie Swan I used to look at she is the woman I always wanted to be the moment I saw Edward on the first day of school the old Isabella is somewhere inside the new Isabella but now I will forever be know as Isabella Marie Cullen I looked back up to my face then I saw them**

 **"The eyes." Was all I said I was speachless and kind of angry and upset I knew I would have them but I didn't realazie they would be so horrifying. Everyone was looking at me but not as bad as Jasper. "Did I do something wrong?" All at once I heard "No Bella." "Then why does Jasper look angry with me?" I frowned and Jasper spoke "Bella I'm not angry with you. I am actually confused no new born has acted this way before." "What do you mean?" I asked "You were upset then you looked at us and went back to happy." Carlisle replied "Oh is that wrong?" I asked worried "No not at all it's very good."**

 **Everyone turned and looked at me he had a huge grin on his face."Ready to hunt." I nodded and walked into the hall finally I was able to keep up with my family I was not the slow human I once use to be. I went to go downstairs when Edward grabbed my arm "Not that way Renesmee is down there." He lead me to his bedroom "Out the window."**

 **He said before he jumped out. I looked out the window "Are you crazy I can't." He laughed "Yes you can just jump." I took a deep breath and laughed "What is so funny Bella?" "I forgot I don't need to breathe." I laughed and then jumped out the window I landed right in front of him "Edward why am I wearing high-heels and a dress?."**

 **He smiled "Alice thought you should not be wearing sweats and a T-shirt when you awoke." "Oh remind me to thank her tho I could have gone with out the heels." We ran to the front of the house and headed into the forest Edward grabbed my hand I smiled and chuckled he looked down at me "What?." I smiled and chuckled "Now we are both cold." He grinned and laughed "Now consentrate Bella what do you hear and smell?" "I hear a lot of things." "Close your eyes and listen carefully." I closed my eyes and listened I could hear a stream and bunch of hoofs "Now what do you hear?" He asked again**

 **"I hear a heard of deer by the water." I opened my eyes and he smiled "Good now follow the sent. Let your instincts take over." I took off south as far as I knew and came across a heard of elk I lunged at a big buck. When I bit into the flesh I immediatily felt the flow of warm blood slide down my throat it felt nice to ease the burning sensation. I heard a roar of laughter I got up and turned around "What is so funny?" It sounded like I growled "Oops did I just growl?." Edward laughed "Yes you did just growl." I frowned "Sorry." He walked over to me and handed me his shirt "What is this for?." I asked a little confused "Look at your dress." He laughed "Alice won't be happy but I don't care." I said and put his shirt on I smelt his shirt did he always smell like this wow I was missing out I probably would have had a heart attack or something if I saw,smelt and heard Edward the way I do now. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me "It's alright love." "Are you going to tell me why you were laughing at me?." I asked a little impaitient "They way you attacked that buck..." Was all he could say when his phone rang "Hello?." "Edward it's Alice you and Bella need to come back we have to leave the wolves want to kill us." He hung up the phone.**

Jacob's [pov]

 **When I said good bye to Bella that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do but I had to leave and say good bye before she was dead. Even if she survived this she wouldn't be the Bella I knew she would be a monster the exact thing myself and the pack are supposed to protect the people from. But it doesn't matter nothing matters anymore. As I was running home I ran into Sam he looked very serious "Jacob we have to destroy the Cullens." I looked at him and growled "No you don't they didn't break the treaty." "They are going to break it they must be destroyed." I walked away "Jacob!" Sam yelled I turned around "I won't be apart of helping you I'm leaving La Push tell my dad I'm sorry." I turned around and kept walking I wanted to leave why couldn't things be normal "JACOB! I ORDER YOU TO HELP KILL THE CULLEN'S." I stopped and froze where I was standing I was so angry I wanted to kill someone. I turned around walked back to where Sam was standing "You order me!." I couldn't help but laugh "You won't order me to do anything. In fact I order you to do it yourself." I growled and ran off towards Seattle. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty I couldn't let the Cullen's die well the nice ones so I ran to the nearest pay phone and called their house "Hello." A chirpy voice answered it was Alice "Alice I'm calling to warn you the pack wants to kill you so you better leave Forks." I hung up the phone before she could speak.**

Bella's [pov]

 **"Who was that?" Edward looked at me "It was Alice." When I looked at him he looked angry and upset "Edward? What's wrong?." He sighed "We have to leave Forks." "Why?" I asked confused "The pack wants to kill us." "But why? They don't know you broke the treaty!." I yelled I wanted to cry I just joined my new family and now the wolves want to kill us. "We have to get back." We ran to the house but just before we got there Edward stopped and looked at me the expression on his face was very serious "Bella careful." He warned me it sounded more like an order but I listened and took his hand. We walked out of the and forest there standing frozen on the porch steps was Carlisle,Esme,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie holding Renesmee, and Emmett but why did Edward say to be careful I see no harm in our family.**

 **I looked at our family again they all had their eyes locked on something but what?. I turned and looked over to the right, there on the border line of the tree's was Sam's Pack I glared at them as Edward and I walked to join our family. Sam looked at me "Bella it's nice to see you one last time I'm sorry it has to end like this." He almost sounded apoligetic I growled "Tell Jake I'm sorry." We stood on the porch steps frozen and quiet as we waited for something awful to one spoke but Edward "Sam you do not have to do this. You could let us go we would never return." When I looked at Sam he looked deep in thought I wondered what he was thinking about did he really want to kill us? Or was it because he has no other choice the treaty was broken but only to save my life or as Edward had once thought of it as damming my soul. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that you broke the treaty. You knew the consequences of your actions after all you were there when the treaty was made. Now you must die."Edward nodded and whispered so quietly only our ears could hear "When I say go we all run. Head towards Denali" We nodded I looked at Sam one last time I was grateful that Jake wasn't with them.**

 **"Good bye I'm sorry." Sam said then Edward yelled "GO!" Everything happened so fast to human it would have been like we vanished into thin air one second we were standing frozen on the porch steps and the next poof! We're gone! We were able to take off just before Sam phased into wolf form we ran all the way to Alaska to Tanya's coven. I couldn't believe this happened first I lose my best friend then Sam and the pack want to kill my family so we had to leave Forks I didn't even get to say goodbye to Charlie. When we reached the house Tanya, Kate and Garrett were sitting outside "Hello it's nice to see you all, but what brings you here?." Tanya asked then smiled. "We were hoping that we could stay with you for a while." Carlisle answered."Well of course you can stay for as long as you like." Kate looked at me "It's nice to see you again Bella. I like the new you very much." I smiled and wanted to blush but couldn't "It's nice to see you again as well." "Where is Eleazar and Irina?." Esme asked. Kate responded "They are away for a while." Garrett looked over to Rosalie with wide eyes "An immortal child. How could you. You know the rules!." "Garrett,Tanya,Kate let me explain." Carlisle said while walking over to Rosalie and Renesmee. Tanya,Kate and Garrett looked at each other "Were listening. If she isn't an immortal child then what is she?" They asked insinct Carlisle nodded "Thank you. Renesmee is Bella and Edward's bialogicial daughter Bella gave birth to her before she was turned. Renesmee is a hybrid she is half human and half vampire. Her heart still beats listen and you will hear." We all stood there quiet motionless. "Now why aren't you in Forks?." Garrett asked "The wolves wanted to kill us for breaking the treaty if we didn't Bella would have died." Carlisle told them "Alright lets go inside." Kate said while walking in to the house. We followed them inside I walked over and sat on the couch "Bella love."**

 **I looked up Edward was standing right in front of me "Are you alright?." I nodded "Yes I'm okay but did that really just happen?." He sat down beside me he held my hand "Yes I'm afraid it did." I hugged him "Now we can never go back can we." He held me in his arms "I don't think so." "Poor Charlie what are we going to do." I wanted to cry but nothing came out. Alice walked into the room "Bella why are you wearing Edward's shirt.?" Edward and I both laughed "I kind or ruined the dress sorry Alice." She frowned and glared at me "Come on let's get you into something not bloody." I sighed and got off the couch I didn't want to leave Edward but I had no choice with Alice. Edward laughed I turned and glared at him "Not funny.!"**

 **I hated being Alice's life size barbie doll but the faster I go along with it the faster it will be over. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom "Such a mess." We walked into the bathroom an yelled for Rosalie to bring in her black bag. Rosalie walked into the bathroom holding Alice's black bag I couldn't help but stare at her she was even more beautiful through my new eyes "Rose you do her hair." I sat in the chair in the bathroom while Rosalie did my hair and Alice did my makeup it felt like I was sitting there for hours but I was only sitting there for about an hour "Now put this on." Alice handed me a red lace tank top and a black pants along with a pair of black stilettos with little white butterfly's on the side I hated high-heels I had a hard enough time trying to walk as it is but with high-hells thats another accident awaiting to happen. They left the bathroom so I could change when I was done I couldn't help but look at my self in the mirror again "Bella you can look at yourself later."**

 **The door opened and Alice was standing with Rosalie I walked over to them and stopped and laughed "Why are you laughing?." Rosalie asked I laughed then answered "I didn't fall I guess I can wear heels." They both smiled "Come on Edward and Renesmee are waiting." I smiled when they said Renesmee I was right I was strong enough to keep my self and my baby alive. We walked down the hall and entered the living room where everyone was standing talking Edward walked over to me "You look beautiful." He kissed me and I froze he pulled away "What.?" I glared at him**

 **"You've been holding out on me." Everyone laughed "Only for your safety." I smiled and asked "Can I see Renesmee now.?" Esme walked over to me holding a child that looked like she was 5 or 6 months old not a few hours old. I gasped and looked at Edward "She is so big. How?." "I'll let Carlisle explain." Carlisle was now beside Esme "Renesmee grows very fast even tho she is part human she is still part vampire there for she will keep growing until she reaches full maturity which she will be when she is seven years old. When she is seven she will no longer grow she will be at full maturity. She will look seventeen like Edward but is actually fully matured." I smiled and walked up to Esme and Renesmee. Esme smiled and handed me Renesmee when I was holding her she put her hand on my cheek I gasped "What was that!."**

 **Everyone was around me except for Garret,Tanya and Kate. "What did she show you.?" "She did that?" Edward smiled "Yes Renesmee is special she can show you thoughts and memories with the touch of her hand." I smiled I have a gifted baby. "But how can she do that to me and you can't?" I asked confused "She does the opposite of Edward's ability." Carlisle answered "Oh I wonder if I can do anything." I smiled and put Renesmee's hand on my face she showed me when she was born. "I was thinking about that Bella I think you have self control." I smiled it wasn't the best ability in the world but at least I had one.**


End file.
